Eight Days
by InchySquinchy
Summary: What happens when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leave for eight days and leave Bill in charge??? A lot of interesting happenings, and total chaos that's what! Main charactor is Bill. But his name isn't on the list of main charactors. Sad :-( Oh well.
1. Chapter One In Charge

Author's Note: I am mostly spell-checking and stuff. There will be a couple new things, but only little things. So if you've read this before, nothing 'big' new. And if you haven't read this-go ahead and read it and enjoy!!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE- IN CHARGE  
  
"Take good care of your brothers and sister. And if ANYTHING happens send an owl right away." Mrs. Molly Weasley informed her eldest son, Bill.  
  
"I will, mum." Bill said.  
  
"Keep the house clean." Arthur Weasley said.  
  
"I will, dad."  
  
"See you in a week!" The two Disapparated, leaving Bill in charge of the house. This was what he had been wanting for a long time. To be in charge. His parents were going to be gone for eight whole days for a holiday. They chose that summer because they decided Bill, who was fourteen, and Charlie, who was twelve, could manage the five others. Well four. Percy didn't really need taking care of. He basically managed himself.  
  
"The house will go up in flames." commented Percy from the living room.  
  
"I'm in charge so you better listen to me or else." Bill warned, walking into the kitchen, looking a bit high-and-mighty.  
  
"Or else what?" Percy asked. "You can't scare me with empty threats." Bill grabbed his brother around the waist and threw him over the couch. He landed with a 'thud' and an 'oof'. Then his head popped over the couch, scowling. "I'm telling mum!"  
  
"She's not here!" Bill said happily, grinning at the second oldest Charlie.  
  
"We're in charge now." Charlie insisted.  
  
Bill raised his eyebrows. "A-hem. We? I don't think so, Charlie."  
  
"Aw come on."  
  
"No. I am the oldest and mum and dad put ME in charge. Now where are the twins?"  
  
"You're in charge, figure it out yourself." Charlie growled, folding his arms.  
  
"Those two are like dynamite now where are they?" Bill demanded but Charlie refused to open his mouth. Bill narrowed his eyes and pounced on him. "Tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Last time I saw them, they were headed towards the roof." Percy sniffled, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Oh, okay. Than-THE ROOF?!" Bill dashed up the stairs, to the attic and flung open the window. Below him, he saw the twins playing happily on one of the lower roofs. "Fred! George! How did you get down there?"  
  
"We flew." One said happily.  
  
"Get back in here!" Bill shouted.  
  
"We can't." The other said. Bill realized it was too high for them to reach.  
  
"Okay, don't move. I'm going to get Charlie." Bill ran down the stairs, picked Charlie up and returned to the window. "I'll hand them to you."  
  
"Okay Bill." Charlie said. Bill hopped out the window and picked one twin up.  
  
"Here's the first one."  
  
"I'm Fred." The twin giggled. "And you're tickling me."  
  
"Here's Fred." Bill passed Fred up to Charlie then reached for George, but he was gone. "George?!" He shrieked looking around. He spotted him at the edge of the roof.  
  
"There's a chicken down there. I want the chicken." George said. Bill picked him up and passed him on to Charlie.  
  
"Now help me in." Bill said.  
  
"You're in charge, you figure out how to get in yourself." Charlie said and shut the window. Bill scowled and went to the edge. He had climbed down off this roof millions of times. By the time he got back inside, Charlie and the twins were in the living room.  
  
"What were you doing out on the roof?" He asked the twins.  
  
"Playing." They chorused.  
  
"Okay... listen, one of you is going to have to change your shirt. I can't tell you two apart!" Bill said. Both twins were wearing denim jeans and a button-up royal blue shirt.  
  
"NO!" One screamed.  
  
"We like it like this." The other pouted.  
  
"Come on." He picked one of them up, carried him up to the twins' room and found a green shirt, which he switched with the blue. "Now which one are you?"  
  
"Guess." The twin said, folding his arms.  
  
"I don't have time for games, which twin are you?"  
  
"Maybe I'm George but maybe I'm Fred." The twin said, grinning.  
  
"I'll ask the other one." Bill went back downstairs and found the blue- shirted one. "Which one are you?"  
  
"Guess." He said. Bill sighed and ignored Charlie's snickers.  
  
"Tell me right now. Which one are you?"  
  
"Guess." He repeated, obviously enjoying this.  
  
"Charlie? Percy?" Bill asked.  
  
"I have no clue, I don't like them anyway." Percy said and continued reading.  
  
"You're in charge, you figure it out." Charlie said. Bill turned back and smiled.  
  
"Why did you go near the edge of the roof?"  
  
"George did that not me! Oops." He covered his mouth.  
  
"Blue shirt- Fred. Green shirt- George." Bill said as George came in  
  
"I was joking!" Fred insisted.  
  
"Yeah sure." Bill flopped onto a chair and sighed blissfully. Ah, in charge. Sure it had its downfalls but otherwise it was-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Bill sat up straight. "What was that?"  
  
"Sounded like Ron." Percy said with a shrug. They looked at the ceiling as he continued screaming, soon joined in by Ginny. Bill dashed up the stairs and into the room the two youngest shared. Ron was standing up on his bed, crying. Ginny had been awakened by him and was crying in her crib.  
  
"What happened?" Bill asked, worried.  
  
"Spider." Ron said, pointing at a spider in the corner. Bill picked it up and threw it out the window.  
  
"It's gone now go back to sleep. You both still have half an hour of nap left." Bill said, checking his watch.  
  
Ginny nodded and went back to sleep. Ron, however, had different ideas and began jumping up and down, grinning. "Where's mama?" He asked.  
  
"Gone, remember? I'm in charge for about a week." Bill said.  
  
"Okay, Bill. Can I have some chocolate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But mama always gives me chocolate after nap." Ron said, stopping his jumping and pouting.  
  
"No she does not! Now go to sleep."  
  
"DON'T WANT TO!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Shh you'll wake your sister." Bill said, glancing at Ginny who was thankfully still asleep.  
  
"Can I have some chocolate?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Come on." Bill picked up his four-year-old brother and carried him down the stairs.  
  
"Don't give him chocolate." Percy said from behind his book as Bill pulled out a chocolate bar.  
  
"What harm could it do? I had chocolate all the time when I was his age." Bill said.  
  
"Gimme!" Ron grabbed the chocolate and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.  
  
"Oh yes. You've been at school when Ron's had chocolate. Well, don't say I didn't warn you?" Percy said, smirking.  
  
Bill looked around and realized there were two things missing. "Where are the twins NOW?" Bill put Ron down and searched for the twins. He found them in the kitchen, shirts off, and reaching for the cookie jar. "Get out of there! And where did you put your shirts?"  
  
"I don't know." One said.  
  
"Where did you put your shirts?!" Bill demanded.  
  
"Out the window." The other said. Bill groaned and smacked his forehead.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because!" They both said. Bill opened his mouth then turned as something crashed in the other room. He put the cookie jar up high then went into the living room. A vase was off the fireplace's mantelpiece... and Ron was there instead. "How did he get up there?" Bill demanded.  
  
"I did warn you about the chocolate." Percy said, nose still in his book.  
  
"Ron, get down from there."  
  
"I don't wanna." Ron said, clutching to the clock. Bill grabbed him and pulled and tugged and finally got him off. He immediately began wailing.  
  
"A mantelpiece is no place for a baby."  
  
"I AM NOT A BABY!" Ron screamed and bit hard into Bill's arm.  
  
"OUCH!" Bill dropped Ron who began flinging himself everywhere, arms and legs flailing about.  
  
"By the way, Ron will bite you if you call him a baby. The youngest he'll accept is 'older toddler'. Otherwise call him a kid." Percy instructed.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry okay? I didn't-" Bill was cut short as Ginny began crying from upstairs. "Percy, try to calm Ron will you?"  
  
"Okay, okay." Percy set his book down while Bill went upstairs. He found the twins in her crib.  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Nothing." They said.  
  
"Bill, up!" Ginny cried, holding her arms up. Bill lifted her and glared at the twins.  
  
"Out of there now." So, grumbling, they left. "Now then, you still sleepy?" He asked Ginny who shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm hungry. Want snack." She sniffled.  
  
"Okay. Just... no chocolate." He went downstairs and found Percy and Charlie trying to pull Ron off the chandelier.  
  
"I TOLD you not to feed him chocolate!" Percy snapped. Bill sighed and put Ginny in her high chair while he made her a snack.  
  
"I'm hungry, too, Bill!" Ron said, clutching the chandelier.  
  
"Us, too!" The twins appeared with mud all over them.  
  
"Did you go outside?!"  
  
"No we found the mud ummmmmm...." The first looked at his twin for an answer.  
  
"Percy made us." The other shrieked, pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"I... did.... NOT!" Percy and Charlie fell to the ground, Ron on top of them laughing and clapping his hands.  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
"Ewie. No! Don't want!" He turned and saw Fred and George putting mud in Ginny's hair. "Stop!" She cried, pounding the tray with her fists.  
  
"Well Bill?" Charlie asked with a smirk. "You ARE in charge."  
  
Bill groaned and clutched the sink. "Only eight more days. Eight more days. Eight more days." 


	2. Chapter Two Not Even 24 hours!

CHAPTER TWO- NOT EVEN 24 HOURS?!  
  
"So, do you need my help now?" Charlie asked later that afternoon. Bill was soaked from head to foot after trying (and completely failing) to give the twins a bath.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I in charge with you?" Charlie asked. Bill glared up at him.  
  
"Just give the twins a bath. Please."  
  
"Please? Well, okay." Charlie smiled and went upstairs. Bill wrung his hair out and sighed.  
  
"Umma." He opened his eyes and saw Ginny in front of him. "Up, Bill. Pick me up."  
  
"Okay, okay." Bill lifted her onto his lap. Her bath had gone easy.  
  
"Get back here!" Percy screamed, chasing Ron who was running around at an amazing speed. "What harm can it do?!" Percy demanded from Bill as he pounced on Ron.  
  
"I didn't know. How could I of known he'd turn into some sort of demon when fed chocolate?" Bill asked.  
  
"Ron demon." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Well its time for me to make dinner." Bill put Ginny down and went back into the kitchen and started dinner. 'Okay first few hours may of gone horrible. But that's to be understood. Now I know things. The rest of the days won't be as bad'. He thought as he peeled potatoes. By the time he was done, Charlie had brought two clean (but scowling) twins.  
  
"I got their names." Charlie said, forcing them into chairs. "I wrote their initials on their left hands." He made the twins hold up their left hands. The scowling twin on the right was Fred and the scowling twin on the left was George.  
  
"Hungry! I'm hungry." Ginny said, kicking her legs.  
  
"Good." Bill said, putting dinner on the table. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy."  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Percy said in amazement.  
  
"Ofcourse I do." Bill said, sitting down. "Now eat."  
  
"I don't like this." Ron said, pushing his plate away.  
  
"You love chicken and potatoes." Bill said.  
  
"I like MAMA'S chicken and potatoes." He complained.  
  
"Oh for-Ron, eat!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!" Ron clamped his mouth shut and folded his arms.  
  
"You'll be sorry later when you're hungry." Bill warned.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Fine, I'll give your food to one of your brothers." Bill said.  
  
"MY FOOD!" Ron cried as Bill took his plate.  
  
"Then EAT!"  
  
"Okay Bill." Ron sniffled and began eating.  
  
"Anyone else have any complaints?" Bill asked, glaring murderously at his other brothers.  
  
"No." They all said.  
  
"Good." Bill sat down and finished his dinner. After everyone was done, Charlie washed the dishes, while the others went into the other room. Ginny played happily to herself with her dolls, while the twins colored and Ron bounced about. Bill sat back and realized how difficult his mother had it. Especially after taking an entire thirty minutes to get Ron in his pajamas.  
  
"DON'T WANT TO!" He kept screaming. He ran around the house, kicking his legs and arms and bit Bill.  
  
"The twins are even more fun." Percy said with a smirk. Bill put Ron and Ginny to bed and then spent an entire HOUR getting the twins ready. He got one dressed and searched for the other and got him dressed. When Bill returned to the room, he found Fred's pajamas on the floor, and Fred gone. When he finally found Fred and got him to the room, he found George's pajamas on the floor and George gone. It kept going that way but finally he got them to bed. He was extremely thankful Percy was a good child and bathed, clothed and put himself to bed. Nonetheless as soon as Bill got in his own bed, he was sound asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Bill was awoken the next morning by someone jumping up and down on his stomach. "Bill I'm hungry. Bill I'm hungry. Bill I'm hungry." Ron said as he used his oldest brother as a trampoline.  
  
"What time is it?" Bill moaned.  
  
"Six-thirty." Charlie mumbled from the other bed.  
  
"Ron what are you doing up already?" Bill demanded. Ron stopped jumping and wrapped his arms around Bill.  
  
"I love my older brother but I'm hungry I need food gimme food I'M HUNGRY!" Ron began crying.  
  
"Okay, okay. Breakfast." Bill had to go downstairs in his boxers because Ron refused to let go. Bill found Fred and George in the kitchen. Pancake batter was everywhere, and the stove was smoking from an over-filled pan. The twins were covered in the stuff and laughing. "What are you doing?!" Bill turned off the stove and whirled on the twins.  
  
"Making our breakfast."  
  
"You could of burned the house down! You are NOT allowed to play with the stove!" Bill screamed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS!" Bill screamed and grabbed a wooden spoon and smacked the twins like his mother always did. "Go upstairs, tell Charlie to give you a bath."  
  
"We're six years old, Bill, we don't need help." One said, on the verge of tears as he sucked his hand from where Bill smacked him.  
  
"If its you two you do. Now go." The twins left, and Bill began cleaning up, wishing he could use magic out of school.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry." Ron cried, still hugging Bill's leg.  
  
"I know. But thanks to the twins it'll take a while longer." Finally he got the kitchen cleaned up, and put some marmalade on a piece of toast for Ron. Charlie and Percy made their own breakfasts (the twins were there as well, sniffling over toast) while Bill woke Ginny up, gave her some food and got her dressed.  
  
After breakfast, Charlie and Percy went into the town of Ottery Saint Catchpole, the twins locked themselves in their room doing something, and Bill entertained the two youngest. "What do you want for lunch?" Bill asked, noticing it was eleven-forty-five.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly." Ginny said.  
  
"Yum." Ron said with a smile. So Bill made five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with bananas and crackers on the side. He called for the twins and they sat around the table eating lunch.  
  
'This isn't so bad,' Bill thought, watching his siblings eat. 'I knew it was just because it was the first day'. Ofcourse when someone thinks or says something like that, you know something is going to happen. You ready for it? Okay. Fred scraped all the peanut butter and jelly off his sandwich and put it in Ron's hair. Ron smashed his banana into Fred face. The two began flinging food, George soon joining.  
  
"Stop!" Bill commanded but they ignored him.  
  
"Yucky." Ginny said, crinkling her nose up.  
  
"I said stop!" Bill repeated and ducked as one of them threw a cracker at him.  
  
"Oh boy what now." Charlie and Percy came inside, watching the food fight.  
  
"Help me stop them." Bill said, grabbing George's jelly covered hand. He picked the twin up and carried him to the sink where he got a damp paper towel and wiped him off. "Whoever's got Ron give him a bath." Bill said.  
  
"Oh man." Percy moaned and took Ron to the bathroom. Bill and Charlie got the twins fairly cleaned up, then let them go upstairs to their room.  
  
"We already ate lunch." Charlie said, throwing a napkin away.  
  
"Good. Ginny, ready for your nap?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sleepy." She sniffled and Bill carried her upstairs and put her in her crib. When Ron was finished with his bath, Bill had to practically strap him in his bed for his nap. He just the door and went downstairs and flopped onto the couch.  
  
"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours." Bill told Charlie as he and Percy came in.  
  
"You'll make it through, Bill." Percy said.  
  
"Thanks. I think I need a nap." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm. Mum's never tired. She can take it." Charlie said. Bill sat up and scowled.  
  
"I can take it, too!"  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"Forget what I said." Bill growled, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Okay, okay. I forget." Charlie said with an innocent smile. "But if you need someone to be in charge with you..."  
  
"I'm fine." Bill snapped. "Just a bit tired." But Charlie knew he'd be singing a different tune sooner or later. 


	3. Chapter Three Forever and Always

CHAPTER THREE- FOREVER AND ALWAYS  
  
Bill found he had a pounding headache soon after Ron and Ginny woke up. "Bill okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My head just hurts." Bill replied.  
  
"Kiss and make better." Ginny said and kissed Bill's head.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. I feel loads better now." He said and she smiled widely. The nice heart-warming was soon over as something upstairs crashed. "Let's go check it out, okay?" Bill asked, standing up.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said from in his arms. They went upstairs and found the twins and Ron chasing a chicken.  
  
"Where did the chicken come from?!" Bill demanded.  
  
"An egg." Ron exclaimed, tumbling over.  
  
"We got it from outside." One twin said as the chicken ran under a bed. Bill inspected his hand and saw a very faint 'G'.  
  
"George, why did you bring the chicken inside?"  
  
"Ummmmmm I forget." George said.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"I forget, too."  
  
"Okay. Let's get the chicken back outside." Bill set Ginny down and peered under the bed. He screamed and fell back as the chicken flopped out onto his face.  
  
"Chicken-face, Bill! Chicken-face!" Ron squealed happily, clapping his hands. Bill grabbed for the chicken but ended up with a handful of feathers instead.  
  
"AAAAHHHH BILL!" Ginny screamed as the chicken ran for her. She leapt onto Bill causing him to crumble back on the ground.  
  
"Ginny get off my head." Bill said as Ginny clutched his head.  
  
"Get the chicken!" Ron yelled, running from the room.  
  
"Why did you get the chicken?!" Bill demanded, peeling Ginny off.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm I forget." Fred said.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmm me too." George said. There was a crash and the sound of something, or someone, thumping down the stairs and then Ron wailing. Bill ran down and found Ron at the bottom with blood all over his face.  
  
"I tripped over chicken!" He wailed, pointing up the stairs. The chicken was nestled on one of the top steps. Bill picked Ron up, took him to the bathroom and cleaned up him. All the blood came from a cut over one eye, and his nose.  
  
"You're okay now." Bill said.  
  
"Thanks." Ron sniffled, hopping off the counter and going off. Bill went to the stairs and glared up at the chicken. He began sneaking up very quietly. The chicken was almost within reach when the twins pounced for it. They missed, the chicken ran off, and the twins fell on Bill who thumped down the stairs. He lay at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ceiling and thinking, 'why me?' then asked if the twins were all right. He knew they were because they had used him as a sort of human stair sled.  
  
"Charlie, Percy, there's a chicken loose in the house." Bill said, slowly getting up.  
  
"Bill, help me!" Ginny whined from the landing. Bill pushed the twins off of him and went upstairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carry me. Chicken scary!!!" She said, sticking her arms up. Bill picked her up and looked around.  
  
"Help me find the chicken, guys."  
  
"I don't like the chicken. Its mean!" Ron sniffled.  
  
"You don't have to help." Bill assured him. He took Ginny and Ron upstairs. "Stay in here, okay?" He asked as he set Ginny in her crib. "So you don't get chased by the chicken."  
  
"Okay Bill."  
  
"Ron, you're in charge of her, okay?"  
  
"Okay Bill!" Ron said, obviously very happy he was in charge. Bill shut the door and looked down at his brothers who waited for him to tell them what to do.  
  
"Let's go chicken hunting."  
  
*****  
  
Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George searched the whole house for the chicken but couldn't find it. They often heard it clucking but simply could not locate it.  
  
"Why did you idiots bring the chicken in in the first place?" Charlie asked, looking under a couch.  
  
"Because." Fred said, lifting up a lamp.  
  
"We wanted to." George added, looking under the rug.  
  
"Shh, I can hear it clucking!" Percy said. They were silent and heard clucking upstairs. Suddenly Ginny screamed.  
  
"Oh great!" Bill ran up the stairs and flung open the door. Ron and Ginny were huddled in the corner with the chicken flapping its wings and thrusting its beak at them. Ron was in front of Ginny, protecting her. Bill crept forward and pounced on the chicken, grabbing it by its legs.  
  
"Bill caught chicken! Bill caught chicken!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Did I do a good job being in charge of Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, you did. Very good job protecting her." And Ron wore a smug look. All seven of them trouped outside for the releasing of the evil chicken.  
  
"Never bring a chicken in the house again. At least not until Ginny is older." Charlie told the twins.  
  
"Okay Charlie." They chorused.  
  
"Let's go inside. It's been some day." Percy said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"You can say that again." Bill said, picking Ginny up. It wasn't till they were inside and gotten their hands washed when they realized they were down one family member.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Must still be outside." Bill said and went outside. "RON!!" He called but no answer. "RON!! GET OVER HERE!" But no answer. Bill began panicking. He raced around, searching and finally found him. In the pond. "RON!"  
  
"Bill!" Ron cried, splashing about. Bill ran over but couldn't reach Ron by hand. "I'm scared I can't stay up!" Ron said and his head disappeared under the water then bobbed back up. "There's shark in here!" Bill knew perfectly well there was no shark. But the pond was deep and Ron could easily drown.  
  
"Splash over here, Ron." Bill said. Ron was even farther from his reach.  
  
"I can't!" Ron cried. Bill stood up and pulled off his shoes, and over shirt. He slipped into the pond and found not even he could touch the bottom. He swam over to Ron and pulled him out.  
  
"What were you doing in there anyway?" Bill asked, climbing out.  
  
"I was chasing the chickens and fell." Ron sniffled, pale and shaking as he clutched to Bill's neck. Bill got his stuff and went inside.  
  
"What happened?" Percy asked.  
  
"Fell into the pond." Bill sighed. He took Ron up to his room, dried him off and got him changed into dry clothes.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." Ron said, sniffling still.  
  
"I'd never let you drown. None of you." Bill said. "You're my siblings. And since I'm the big brother I need to watch out for every one of you."  
  
"I'm a big brother, too." Ron said.  
  
"Yes you are." Bill replied with a nod.  
  
"I'll watch out for Ginny. Forever and always."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you'll watch out for the rest of us? Forever and always?"  
  
Bill smiled and rumpled Ron's hair. "Forever and always." 


	4. Chapter Four Ginny's Ordeal

CHAPTER FOUR- GINNY'S ORDEAL  
  
Bill thought after the chicken and pond fiascos, and the nice little fuzzy heart-warming moment with Ron things would get better. Besides, Fred and George, feeling bad about the chicken thing, went to bed without complaint. Ron, who decided Bill was the best big brother, listened to him. So how could something bad happen? But you and I both know something does, for if it didn't, why would there be more chapters? The rest of the day actually went by good. After the others went to bed, Bill, Charlie and Percy cleaned up all the chicken feathers. Percy then went to bed and Charlie and Bill talked.  
  
"Anything planned for your second year at Hogwarts?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm trying out for the Gryffindor house team." Charlie said.  
  
"You're amazing at Quidditch, you'll get on it." Bill assured him.  
  
"Thanks. I hope so."  
  
"And when you do, I'll be there cheering you on every game. I'll even come to some practices and-"  
  
"Bill no offense but... that warm fuzzy family stuff doesn't work as well on me." Charlie said.  
  
"Er, right. Sorry."  
  
"Its okay." Charlie said with a smile. "Though you better be there for my games."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Bill woke up completely on his own. No little brother jumping on him, no pancake batter covered kitchen. He actually had a few minutes to himself until...  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ginny screamed. He went up the stairs and found the twins and Ron using Ginny's arms as a tug-of-war thing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bill asked.  
  
"We want to play with Ginny." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, we want to try out some firecrackers we found in- OUCH!" George exclaimed as Fred stamped on his foot.  
  
"I'm watching out for her cause I'm her older brother." Ron said, refusing to let go of Ginny.  
  
"It hurts, Bill." Ginny sniffled. Bill picked her up.  
  
"No using Ginny to test out firecrackers." He told the twins and shooed them down to breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast!" Ron screamed and practically flew to the kitchen. Bill carried Ginny down and put her in her highchair. She didn't really need it, but she didn't like the booster seat so she had to use the highchair.  
  
"Yummy." She said, grabbing her toast and biting into it.  
  
"So what's everyones plans for today?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'd like to go outside and read. It's a very warm day out." Percy said.  
  
"All you do is read, Percy. You're eight years old. Live a little!" Charlie said.  
  
"I enjoy reading." Percy said, scowling.  
  
"Reading is fine. I like to read." Bill reminded Charlie.  
  
"Yeah but-but you're COOL. Percy is a total dork anyway he doesn't need to go and-"  
  
"Since mum isn't here I have to say it. Don't call your brother a dork. Yeesh I can't believe those words came out of my mouth." Bill said, shuddering.  
  
"Your mouth, Bill. Your mouth." Ginny said, poking him with her spoon and giggling.  
  
"I want to practice some Quidditch." Charlie said.  
  
"Can we practice, too?" George asked hopefully.  
  
"We want to be on the house team when we're in school." Fred said.  
  
"You're too young to practice Quidditch right now." Charlie said, pushing his chair away from the table. He noticed Fred and George's crestfallen faces and sighed. "But I suppose a little flying practice won't do any harm."  
  
"YAY!" Fred said.  
  
"Charlie you're the best!" George insisted. The three ran outside followed by Percy who found a nice spot to read.  
  
"Whew, gets the twins out of my hair for a while." Bill said.  
  
"You have long hair." Ron said. Bill smiled.  
  
"I know, I like it this way."  
  
"Mama wants you to cut it." Ron reminded him.  
  
"I know. I have to cut it every year before school. But I can let it grow out when I'm out of school and on my own!"  
  
"Own? You're leaving?" Ron asked.  
  
"In a few years, yes."  
  
"No! I don't want you to leave!" Ron cried, hugging Bill's arm.  
  
"Bill leaving?" Ginny asked, eyes getting wide.  
  
"Not for a few years and I'll visit a lot!" Bill said, trying to pry Ron's arms off his own.  
  
"You still love us?"  
  
"Ron ofcourse I do!"  
  
"Then can I have chocolate?"  
  
"No." Bill snapped.  
  
******  
  
The day was so nice that after their nap, Bill ended up taking Ron and Ginny outside. "Wow! Charlie and twins high!" Ron said, staring up at his brothers flying about. Ginny tugged at Bill's sleeve.  
  
"What, Gin?"  
  
"Will brothers fall?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, they won't." At that moment one of the twins fell and Ginny began crying. Bill raced over and helped George up.  
  
"I'm fine! It wasn't very far." George said and looked at Ginny. "I'm fine!"  
  
"Twin okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine." George said, hopped on the broom and flew back in the air. Bill smiled and went back to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"I wanna fly!" Ron said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Hmm." Bill said. He smiled and got his broom. "Percy, watch Ginny."  
  
"Okay." Percy moved to beside Ginny as Bill picked Ron up, hopped on the broom and flew a few feet in the air.  
  
"FLYING!" Ron screeched. "I'm flying! This is fun! You're the best, Bill!"  
  
"Thank you!" Bill said.  
  
"Higher!"  
  
"No, not higher. I don't want to risk it." Bill said.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, clutching Bill's arm and looking down. They flew for a while and landed. Bill looked around but Percy and Ginny were missing.  
  
"Let's go find them." Bill picked Ron up and they went around to the front. Percy was talking to one of his friends who lived not too far. "Percy, what are you doing?" Bill asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Brian was returning some books he borrowed." Percy said, indicating the stack of books in his arms.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Bill asked slowly.  
  
"Right." Percy looked down. "here."  
  
"YOU LOST GINNY?!" Bill screamed. He put Ron down and tackled Percy.  
  
"I didn't MEAN to! I set her down to hold my books and I just-"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Kill Percy!" Ron said.  
  
"Bill I'm sorry!" Percy said.  
  
"I'll help you look for her." Brian said.  
  
"Thank you. Percy, go tell the others. I'll start looking." Bill picked Ron up and began calling Ginny's name. Soon the rest of the Weasleys and Brian were searching everywhere.  
  
"Bill its getting dark." Ron whispered. Bill looked at the darkening sky.  
  
"I know, Ron, but we need to find Ginny." Bill said, gritting his teeth. Finally he sat down on the spot and clutched Ron tightly.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked, touching Bill's shoulder. He set Ron down and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Ginny's gone. It's all my fault. I'm a failure. Mum and dad trusted me and now... now..." Bill couldn't help it and began crying. Ron climbed into Bill's lap and pulled his hands away from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"I'm her big brother."  
  
"I am, too."  
  
"Percy lost her."  
  
"I put Percy in charge of her." Bill stood up and picked Ron up. "Ginny is gone. Mum and dad will kill me. They always wanted a daughter and now she's gone." He trudged back to the Burrow. 'She could be anywhere,' Bill thought, staring at the night sky through tear-blurred eyes. 'She could even be.' Bill didn't want to think about it. He went inside the Burrow and the looks on everyone else's faces showed it.  
  
They couldn't find her.  
  
Ginny was gone.  
  
***************  
  
Bill lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling and wondering what his parents were going to do to him. Everyone else was asleep. But he couldn't. Ginny was gone and it was his entire fault. "Better get to bed." Bill got up and remembered the only clean pajamas were downstairs, freshly washed and dried. Sighing, he went downstairs and picked up the rather heavy laundry basket. It was. extremely heavy fo clothes.  
  
Bill set the basket down and flung through it. Ginny was curled up asleep, arm around a cat (asleep as well).  
  
Bill gently lifted his sister up and began crying, hugging her tightly. She, ofcourse, woke up. "Bill?"  
  
"Ginny you're safe!" He said.  
  
"I'm sleepy." She sniffled.  
  
"I'll get you to bed." Bill whispered, kissing her head. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Cat." Ginny pointed at the cat that was awake as well. "Saw kitty going into house and followed it."  
  
"You've been inside this whole time?" Bill asked, amazed.  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm hungry."  
  
"I'll get you something to eat and then to bed." Bill carried his sister upstairs, hugging and kissing her and wondering if he should mention this to his parents.  
  
Nah. 


	5. Chapter Five HELP!

CHAPTER FIVE- HELP!  
  
The next morning was a bright and happy one. All the others cried, too, finding Ginny alive, safe and perfectly happy.  
  
"I followed kitty downstairs." She kept saying.  
  
"Are you going to tell mum and dad?" Charlie asked during breakfast.  
  
"Uh. no."  
  
"She said 'if anything happens'. Let's see, her favorite vase got broke, a chicken tried attacking Ron and Ginny, Ron nearly drowned, Ginny was lost." Percy said.  
  
"NONE of us are going to mention this. We're all fine." Bill said.  
  
"You're just worried mum won't let you be in charge anymore." Charlie said.  
  
"I don't care. Its just everyone is fine, safe and healthy. No reason to write mum. None at all." Bill insisted. The others just glanced at each other.  
  
Unfortunately for everyone (especially Bill) it was raining that day. "Bill I'm bored." Fred whined, rolling around on the living room floor.  
  
"There's nothing to do when it's raining." George sighed.  
  
"Its awful." Percy said.  
  
"Why? All you do is read anyway." Charlie said.  
  
"Yes but when everyone stuck together like this, and all this WHINING I can hardly concentrate on the material being absorbed." Percy said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Did you like, memorize the entire dictionary or did you just swallow it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Bill is smart, fine. I'm smart, I'm dorky? That is not fair." Percy said.  
  
"But Bill is COOL. It counter-acts." Charlie said.  
  
"I want something to eat. I want chocolate." Ron said as he colored.  
  
"No chocolate for you." Bill said.  
  
"Oh give him some. By chasing him we'll have something to do." Charlie said with a yawn. Ron brightened at this.  
  
"Yes gimme chocolate."  
  
"No means no." Bill snapped.  
  
"When's mama coming home?" George asked.  
  
"About six days I think." Bill said with a shrug. "Something like that."  
  
"I want mommy." Ginny sniffled.  
  
"Its okay, Ginny, you have us." Ron said, patting her head.  
  
"Don't scare the poor child!" Percy said.  
  
"Ha, ha so NOT funny." Bill snapped.  
  
"Ha, ha. Not funny." Ron echoed.  
  
"Ron, please don't repeat." Bill said.  
  
"Please don't repeat?"  
  
"Yes please don't... oh you know!" Bill moaned, feeling another headache coming on. 'I am so never having kids' He thought.  
  
"Let's play something." Fred whined, kicking his feet against the wall.  
  
"Yeah." George agreed in an equally whiny voice.  
  
"What do you want to play?" Bill asked.  
  
"I dunno." The twins said with a shrug.  
  
"What time is it?" Bill asked.  
  
"Nine thirty exactly." Percy said.  
  
"Oh gosh." Bill moaned, closing his eyes. This was going to be one looonnnnnggggg day.  
  
******  
  
By eleven, Bill was at the end of his nerves. The twins did nothing but whine every second about being bored. Ron continually begged for chocolate and Ginny kept crying for their mother. Eventually Percy locked himself in his room and Charlie said he needed something in Ottery Saint Catchpole.  
  
"Billllllllll!" Fred whined, tugging one of Bill's arms.  
  
"I waaaannnnaaa ddooooooo sommmmmmmmmmmmthinnnnnnnnnnng." George said, tugging Bill's other arm.  
  
"I want mommy!" Ginny cried into a stuffed animal.  
  
"I want chocolate." Ron grumbled. Suddenly he screamed and flung himself at Bill, climbing up to his shoulders. "SPIDER! KILL IT! SPIDER! BILL!" Ron screamed right into Bill's ear. Bill picked it up and Ron leapt off of Bill, landing on the chair, knocking it over as well as a lamp (smashing it). Bill clenched his teeth and threw the spider outside. "Sorry Bill." Ron said as Bill began cleaning up the smashed lamp.  
  
"It's okay, Ron." Bill somehow managed out through clenched teeth. He put the broken lamp in a box for his parents to fix when they got home. Which was way too far in the future. 'Why did I ever agree to this?' Bill thought, putting the chair upright. Molly and Arthur had asked if Bill wanted Grandma and Grandpa Weasley (Arthur's parents) or Grandmum and Grandfather (Molly's parents) to help. But noooooo.  
  
"I can do it myself! I promise! Everything will be FINE." Bill had said.  
  
"The biggest lie of the centaury." He mumbled to himself, watching as Fred and George kicked the wall, whining.  
  
"Whadjoo say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Mommy." Ginny sniffled, lifting her arms up. Bill picked her up and sighed. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. A few minutes later there was an 'EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA', a crash and laughing. Bill opened his eyes and saw in horror Ron stuffing chocolate in his mouth.  
  
"Where'd you get that?!" Bill yelled, diving for Ron but he had run off to another room.  
  
"We found some chocolate." Fred said, holding up a candy bar.  
  
"Three bars. One for me. One for Fred. And one for Ron." George said. Bill groaned as things crashed in other rooms. He made sure Ginny was safe, and then ran after Ron. 'How can a four year old be so fast?!' Bill screamed in his head, as Ron was always a few feet ahead of him. Finally Ron ran into a wall and Bill hoped he had knocked himself out but Ron leapt out of Bill's reach and, laughing, jumped onto the kitchen table.  
  
"Get down." Bill begged. Ron climbed onto the chandelier and sat there, swinging. "PERCY! HELP!" Bill went upstairs and banged on Percy's door. "Help. NOW!"  
  
"I'm, uh, busy." Percy's voice said.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Please! I hate getting close to Ron when he's like that!"  
  
"Percy unlock this door or else I'll... break it!" There was a shuffle a click and the door opened. Percy was scowling.  
  
"Why did you give him chocolate?"  
  
"The twins did, come on." They went downstairs but Ron wasn't there. They finally found him in the basement, on the dryer.  
  
"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi." He said as he vibrated.  
  
"Get off the dryer." Bill said.  
  
"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi- yi." Ron said. Bill realized the dryer wasn't even on. How much affect did chocolate have on this kid?!?! Bill leapt for Ron but he had run off again. Bill turned and stepped on something that yowled and jumped on his face.  
  
It was the cat Ginny had chased down here. It clutched to Bill's face, digging its claws in. "Percy go get Ron." Bill said, voice muffled as he tried pulling the cat off. Finally he managed, now very bloody. He heard crashes upstairs and Ginny crying.  
  
When he got upstairs he found four more lamps smashed, Ron on the ceiling, Percy screaming at him, Fred and George gone, the door wide open and Ginny who had fallen off of the couch. Charlie had come home and took off his poncho. "The twins are outside, buck naked and playing in the mud." He said before going to his room.  
  
Bill collapsed on the couch and groaned, feeling it could get no worse. Just then Ron fell from the ceiling, knocked Percy through a closed window and cried as his head hit the floor. Percy was outside, crying as well for he had crashed through the windowpane.  
  
Everything will be fine?  
  
Bill suddenly felt extremely sick. 


	6. Chapter Six A Short Relief

CHAPTER SIX- A SHORT RELIEF  
  
Bill didn't know what to do. Percy, Ron and Ginny were all crying loudly and giving him a horrible headache. "Bill?" He jumped, and turned to see Amelia Wills, a Gryffindor same year as him who lived a block away, in the door.  
  
"Amelia!" Bill said.  
  
"What's going on? You're brothers are streaking up and down the street." Amelia said and Bill told her everything.  
  
"And please help me, Amelia." Bill added at the end.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you." Amelia picked Ginny up, comforted her a moment and put her in the highchair then comforted Ron and lay him on the couch, head on a soft pillow. She instructed Bill to get the twins while she cared for Percy. Bill ran outside, found the twins and brought them back. They went upstairs to dry off and get dressed. Soon everything was calm and there was chicken noodle soup cooking on the stove.  
  
"Amelia how did you do all this?" Bill asked, looking around.  
  
"During the summer I help my mom at her day-care job, remember?" Amelia asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh. yeah." Bill collapsed on a chair and sighed. "How's Percy?"  
  
"Fine, no glass got into him."  
  
"That's good." Bill trailed off and shook his head. "I'm a failure. Look at everything that has happened! Mum's gonna destroy me."  
  
"No she won't." Amelia said, serving the soup to everyone. "Things like this happen all the time. Its just. they all happened to you at once."  
  
"Hopefully the rest of the week will go by okay." Bill said, accepted the soup she offered.  
  
"I'd offer to help but this is the only day I'm off. I came over to see if you wanted to hang out or something but uh...."  
  
"Right." Bill said.  
  
*******  
  
Amelia stayed the rest of the day, helping out. She fixed dinner, got Ron and Ginny bathed and dressed for bed, actually got the twins to bed without them complaining and helped clean up the house.  
  
"You're a life saver, Amelia." Bill said before she left.  
  
"Thanks, Bill." Amelia smiled and left.  
  
"It's still going to be chaos tomorrow." Charlie reminded him.  
  
"Yeah but at least I got a little relief today." Bill smiled.  
  
"You're not going to tell mum and dad anything that happened, right?"  
  
"You got it." 


	7. Chapter Seven Going To The Park

CHAPTER SEVEN- GOING TO THE PARK  
  
The next morning Bill awoke to find both twins on top of him. "Fred?" He asked, yawning. "George?"  
  
"Morning Bill." They chorused.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up.  
  
"We're hungry but you said not to cook breakfast again." George said.  
  
"Very hungry." Fred added.  
  
"Okay, okay. Breakfast." Bill pushed himself out of bed and somehow managed to get downstairs with both twins holding onto his legs. He made pancakes and they sat at the table, happily eating. Soon Percy appeared. "You feeling okay, Perce?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia fixed me up. And no I won't tell mum. It was an accident anyway." Percy said as he sat down. Bill felt relieved. If his parents found any of this out. yeesh.  
  
"BILLBILLBILLBILLBILLBILLBILL!" Ginny screeched happily. Bill smiled as Ron and Ginny came in.  
  
"I got her out of her crib." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you." Bill put Ginny in her highchair.  
  
"I want pancakes with chocolate chip-"  
  
"No." Everyone (even Ginny) said and Ron sulked.  
  
"Chocolate make Ron demon." Ginny said, licking syrup off her fingers.  
  
"Just one little bite?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No what?" Charlie walked in, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No chocolate for Ron." Ginny said, splattering her hands in the syrup.  
  
"Good." Charlie said, sitting down. "Good idea."  
  
"I feel sorry for him." Bill said, looking at the scowling Ron. "I wonder how long till it stops affecting him like that."  
  
"Chocolate doesn't affect me." Ron said brightly.  
  
"Yes it does." Percy said, sipping his milk.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Agenda?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"It means what we're going to do." Charlie said, pulling the fork's handle out of her mouth.  
  
"Wanna play with kitty." Ginny said, clapping her hands and getting the syrup on Charlie.  
  
"Ugh." Charlie said, wiping it off.  
  
"Its nice again. Maybe we should go for a walk." Bill said hesitantly.  
  
"WALK! I wango for walk!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Me, too!" Ron said.  
  
"I think some healthy exercise is adequate." Percy said.  
  
"Percy are you even human?" Charlie asked. "What eight year old says that?"  
  
"Let's go for walk." Fred said.  
  
"Yes I want to go on a walk." George nodded his head furiously.  
  
"Okay, after breakfast." So after they finished and got the kids cleaned up and dressed, the seven went outside.  
  
"I don't need a stroller cause I'm a kid, not a baby." Ron said as Bill put Ginny in her stroller.  
  
"Ten to one I carry him home." Bill muttered in Charlie's ear, who nodded in agreement. The seven set off down the street, saying hello to neighbors.  
  
"Oh no! Cheek-pinchers!" Ron whispered in fear as five old ladies walked towards them.  
  
"What?" Percy asked.  
  
"Ohhhh! Aren't they just the cutest?" The ladies surrounded everyone but Bill and Charlie, rumpling their hair and pinching their cheeks.  
  
"Look at the red hair oh that is so cute!"  
  
"And the freckles! Oh I could just eat you up!" Bill and Charlie looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Remember when that happened to us?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yep. I wouldn't mind females flocking about me as long as they're my age." Bill said with a grin.  
  
"I'm beginning to feel that way, too." Charlie said quietly. Finally the old ladies left, leaving extremely miserable Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"My cheeks hurt." Fred whimpered, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Let's just keep going. Let's go to the park in town." Bill suggested. Soon they arrived. The twins and Ron began happily playing on the playground equipment, while Ginny played in the sand. Percy, ofcourse, brought a book to read.  
  
"Baby-sitting?" Bill looked up as a Muggle girl (a pretty one) his age appeared.  
  
"In charge of my brothers and sister for a while." He said.  
  
"Oh. I'm baby-sitting my neighbors kids." She pointed at a seven year old on the swing set, and a five year old on the slide.  
  
"At least you'll get paid." Bill joked and she smiled.  
  
"I've only seen you around here a few times before."  
  
"I live in the country." Bill said with a shrug.  
  
"What school do you go to?" She asked, sitting on the bench by him.  
  
"Oh, uh, Boarding School. It's the holidays."  
  
"Right. I just go to the local school." The girl crinkled her nose up. "Its not that good. I'd love to go to a Boarding School and get a great education. I'm Sarah Brahms."  
  
"Bill Weasley." Bill said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I've heard about you guys. The Weasleys. They say-" Sarah stopped.  
  
"What do they say?" Bill asked.  
  
"Odd stuff happens around you guys." She said quietly.  
  
"It does." Bill said, shaking his head.  
  
"You should see that one after eating some chocolate." Bill said, pointing to Ron who was about to dump sand on Ginny's. head? Wait a minute! "RON!"  
  
"It wasn't me!" Ron shrieked, dropping the bucket on Ginny's head who began wailing. Bill went over and picked her up, brushed the sand off and brought her over.  
  
"This is my sister Ginny." Bill said, sitting down.  
  
"She's cute." Sarah said.  
  
"I think you're cute." Bill said and Sarah blushed.  
  
"Thanks. I-"  
  
"KITTY!" Ginny shrieked as a cat walked by.  
  
"Ginny, don't squirm. Ginny... stop! Ginny!" Bill yelped as she wiggled out of his lap and chased the cat. "Be right back." Bill ran after Ginny and picked her up.  
  
"Don't want Bill! Want the kitty!" Ginny screamed, flailing her arms and legs.  
  
"Ginny, shh." Bill insisted and turned to see, oh horror of horrors, some kid giving out chocolate to his friends and Ron had joined the small crowd. Luckily Bill got him just in time.  
  
"I want chocolate!" Ron wailed, flailing his arms and legs. Bill looked at the two kids in his arms and sighed. Oh well. He's been through worse the past couple of-  
  
"BILL! BILL! GEORGE BROKE! GEORGE BROKE!" Fred yelled. Bill looked over and saw George had fallen off the jungle gym and hit his face. His mouth was bleeding pretty badly, and he was crying. Bill went over and saw a tooth had been knocked out. "See? George is broken. He's falling apart." Fred said, pointing to the tooth.  
  
"George, I-"  
  
"BILL!" Percy ran over looking enraged. "Some kid stole the book I was reading!" He pointed to a bunch of kids.  
  
"Okay I'll get your book back. Where's Charlie?"  
  
"I don't know." Percy said diligently. Bill put Ron and Ginny in Percy's arms and went to retrieve the book. After he got that, he turned and saw Fred ramming himself into the jungle gym.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Bill yelled, making a beeline for him.  
  
"I want my mouth to break, too." Fred said.  
  
"It hurts, Billllll!" George whined.  
  
"Okay definitely time to go home."  
  
"NO WANT GO HOME!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Yes, home." Bill somehow managed to put her struggling body into her stroller and turned to get Ron. But he had once more disappeared. 'Please don't find any chocolate!' Bill begged in his head as he searched for Ron. He found him by the brook, giving flowers to a little girl and kissing her cheek. "He's taking after me." Bill said to Charlie. The girl pushed Ron into the brook.  
  
"Oh yeah does he take after you." Charlie said, laughing hard. Bill scowled and fished Ron out.  
  
"We're going home."  
  
"But the girl!" Ron whined.  
  
"You're a little too young to start dating, Ronniekins." Bill said.  
  
"Dating? EW! NO! I just wanted her chocolate bar." Ron said. Bill rolled his eyes and went back to the others.  
  
"Everyone here?" Bill asked, counting the heads. The twins were missing.  
  
"Twins there." Ginny pointing her finger, and saw the twins fighting with some kid. Bill got them separated and counted heads again.  
  
"Everyone here, let's go."  
  
"Piggy-back ride, Bill." Ron said so Bill hefted him onto his back and carried him and pushed the stroller, while Charlie held the twins' hands and Percy read.  
  
"Hey Bill." Sarah ran up to him.  
  
"Yes?" Bill asked, setting Ron on the ground.  
  
"When'll you come back to the park?"  
  
Bill smiled. "I might. I-" He looked at Ron who was giggling. "What?"  
  
"It tickles."  
  
"What tickles?"  
  
"There's a frog in my pants." Ron said.  
  
"Well get it out!" Bill said.  
  
"It might bite me."  
  
"Frogs don't, and can't bite." Percy said, shaking his head. "For self- defense they secrete a poison on their skin and-"  
  
"POISON!?" Ron screamed and began crying. "I'm poisoned! I'm poisoned!" He began running in circles.  
  
"Ron, stand still." Bill made a grab for him but missed.  
  
"Help me!" Ron cried and ran into a tree, knocking himself out.  
  
"You know what, I think it might be a while before we come back." Bill said, picking Ron up. Sarah just raised her eyebrows, turned and walked away. Bill sighed and shook the frog out of Ron's pants. It turned out to be a clump of grass and mud. 


	8. Chapter Eight Dinner Disaster

CHAPTER EIGHT- DINNER DISASTER  
  
"Ron, you idiot, it was NOT a frog it was a clump of grass and mud." Bill snapped at Ron later that evening.  
  
"It felt like a frog." Ron said, sucking on his lollipop, and kicking his legs against the couch he sat on. "It felt all wiggly and soft and ribbity."  
  
"It felt RIBBITY?" Percy shrieked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Ron said happily.  
  
"How can anything feel... RIBBITY?" Percy asked.  
  
"Put a frog down your pants and find out." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Okay now. what does everyone want for dinner?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm reading this fascinating book on medieval things and I am in the mood for something of the sort." Percy said.  
  
"Speak normally please." Charlie said from his seat.  
  
"I do speak normally its just you do not understand me." Percy said and buried his nose back in his book.  
  
"Okay so medieval food would be...?" Bill asked.  
  
"Never mind, anything really." Percy said.  
  
"I don't care." Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmm." Fred looked at George.  
  
"Chicken." George said.  
  
"And potatoes." Fred said.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese!!!!" Ron shrieked. "And chocolate."  
  
"NO CHOCOLATE!" Bill snapped.  
  
"Chicken and macaroni cheese." Ginny said happily.  
  
"Okay. Chicken, potatoes and macaroni and cheese." Bill looked at Charlie and Percy.  
  
"Fine." Charlie said.  
  
"Not quite as medieval as I hoped but I could always just not eat the macaroni and cheese." Percy said.  
  
"Are you even HUMAN?" Charlie asked and Percy scowled. Bill went into the kitchen with Ginny following him, singing happily to herself.  
  
"I want kitty." She said, sniffling.  
  
"Kitty is gone." Bill said as he made dinner.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said sadly, plopped on the floor and played happily to herself. Bill finished dinner and everyone sat at the table.  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese like you asked." Bill said.  
  
"I want more cheese on this, please." Ron said with pitiful eyes. Bill added more cheese. "More!" So Bill added even more. "Too much, less cheese." Bill rolled his eyes and took some cheese off. "More macaroni."  
  
"Okay." Bill added more macaroni.  
  
"More macaroni and some more cheese." Gritting his teeth slightly, Bill added that. "More cheeeeeeeeeeese!" Ron insisted. Percy and the twins were snickering but luckily Charlie was too busy trying to force food into Ginny's mouth to notice.  
  
"Come on, Gin, eat!"  
  
"No!" Ginny said, clamping her mouth shut.  
  
"Too much macaroni and I want more cheese!" Ron said, beginning to cry. Bill gritted his teeth hard and did just that. "More macaroni."  
  
"Happy now?" Bill asked as he did that. Ron studied it.  
  
"No, more cheese." Bill sighed and added more cheese. "More macaroni AND cheese." Ron shrieked. Bill groaned and added. "Okay its perfect Bill!" Ron said and shoved the plate on Bill. "I don't want macaroni and cheese any more."  
  
Bill glared as Percy burst into laughter. "By the way, feed Ron macaroni and cheese and he'll-"  
  
"I GET it, Percy." Bill cleaned up the macaroni and cheese from the table and floor, then changed his shirt and pants. He came back down and sat down.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Ron said and burst into tears. "I'm hungry I'm hungry I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
"You HAVE chicken and potatoes!" Bill said.  
  
"I want chocolate.  
  
"NO!" Bill shouted.  
  
"Having problems?" Charlie asked with a smirk.  
  
"At least I don't have food being dumped down inside my shirt." Bill said and Charlie looked down at Ginny was tipping her plate into his shirt.  
  
"GINNY!" Charlie shrieked, jumping back. Ginny giggled happily, smacking her hands against the table.  
  
"Funny Charlie!" She shrieked. Charlie glared at her and stormed off.  
  
"Good one Ginny." Bill whispered to Ginny who smiled.  
  
"Good one Ginny." She echoed. Bill turned in time for a spoon to smack him in the face.  
  
"I SAID I'm HUNGRY!" Ron screamed. "HUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYFOODIWANTFOOD!"  
  
"You HAVE food!" Bill yelled, pointing at his chicken and potatoes. Ron scowled and dumped it on Percy's head.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Ron!" Percy yelled and hit him.  
  
"OUCH!" Ron said and began crying. "That HURRRRRRTTTTT! BILL, PERCY HIT ME!"  
  
"You shouldn't of dumped your food on me." Percy shoved his chair back and stormed off.  
  
"Do YOU two have any-" Bill turned to see the twins had disappeared. "Oh great, where have-" He turned and saw Ginny had wiggled out of her seat and run off. Bill sighed and went to find the twins. He found them in the pantry. Fred was on George's shoulders and going through the cans of food.  
  
"Ewwwwww canned fruit." Fred said.  
  
"Toss it." George said. Fred dropped the can of fruit on George's head. "Not on my head!" He whined as the can hit his head.  
  
"I made a perfectly good dinner!" Bill said and the twins fell down to the floor.  
  
"We don't want chicken and potatoes." George said.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO REQUESTED IT!" Bill screamed, feeling ready to pull out his hair.  
  
"We changed our minds." Fred said and picked up a can of beef stew. "We want this!"  
  
"I MADE dinner you will EAT it!" He picked up the twins in either arm and stormed back to the kitchen only to find Ron on the table, sticking one hand in the potatoes and licking it off, and the other hand in the gravy and licking it off.  
  
"Good dinner, Bill." Ron said happily. Bill just dropped the twins on the floor and screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Bill?" Percy whispered.  
  
Bill had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. "Leave me alone. Charlie's in charge now."  
  
"Bill, we're sorry." Fred and George chorused.  
  
"Go away!" Bill snapped. He couldn't see how his mother could take it. And there was still four days before his parents came home!  
  
"It was a good dinner, Bill." Ron said.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Bill said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Bill, come on." Charlie said.  
  
"You're in charge now, Charlie."  
  
"I am twelve years old! I can't watch five kids on my own!" Charlie said. "But if you just ask for help-"  
  
"Charlie and I will help you, Bill." Percy said.  
  
"You sure as heck haven't been." Bill growled.  
  
"You haven't asked." Charlie said.  
  
"We've helped when you ask." Percy reminded him.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Bill please! You're in charge and we will help if you just ask and-" Bill got up, unlocked the door and flung it open. Charlie stood there, mouth open. The rest of the kids were behind him.  
  
"I can't take care of you! All six of you are BRATS!" He screamed and slammed the door shut again.  
  
"Bill doesn't love us anymore!" Ron cried. Bill clenched his teeth and ignored him. Ron was quickly joined in by Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
"Look what you've done to them." Charlie said.  
  
"What I have done to THEM?! What about what you've done to me?!"  
  
"We're sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Fred wailed.  
  
"They're kids. They can't help it!" Charlie said.  
  
"Give us another change, Bill." Percy said.  
  
"Another chance yeah." Fred whimpered.  
  
"We'll be gooooooodddddd." George said, still crying.  
  
"Yeah we will!" Ron promised.  
  
"I'll be good." Ginny sniffled. Bill slowly opened the door. All six looked sincere.  
  
"Listen, I'll help even without you asking. As long as you don't tell mum. If she knows I'll help without asking-yeesh." Charlie said and Bill sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!" Ron and the twins flung themselves at Bill and hugged him.  
  
"Just please try and be good." Bill said.  
  
"Okay we will." They all chorused. Bill sighed and had a feeling try they might but succeed? Nah. But hey, they were his brothers and sister. They were family! And he WAS in charge. That little scene just helped for him to blow off smoke. He already felt a little better.  
  
Bill sighed and picked Ginny up. The twins and Ron had gotten into a fight because there were three of them and Bill only had two legs. Charlie and Percy started fighting over who was going to do the dishes and Charlie pushed Percy down the stairs.  
  
Yep, they were family all right. 


	9. Chapter Nine Hospital Stay

CHAPTER NINE- HOSPITAL STAY  
  
The fifth day, compared to the others, went by really well. All that happened was another vase got broken, the twins fell down the stairs, Ron got locked in his room for a couple hours (and during a meal, yikes!), Percy's glasses broke, Ginny ate some owl food, and Charlie got a nasty cold.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Bill said that night as he and Charlie tried getting to sleep.  
  
"Dat's good." Charlie said, sniffling into a tissue. "ACHOO!"  
  
"Kids aren't so bad. I think I changed my mind about having them when I'm older." Bill said.  
  
"Good for you. ACHOO!"  
  
"Not six, though. Just a couple."  
  
"Dere's seven of us, dork. ACHOO!"  
  
"Well, goodnight." Bill turned off the light.  
  
*  
  
Bill was awoken in the middle of the night at Ron screaming. He got out of bed and went upstairs. "What is it, Ron?" He asked, flipping the light on.  
  
"Ginny's sick!" He said, pointing at Ginny who had thrown up.  
  
"Probably from the owl food." Bill picked the crying Ginny up, took the disgusting clothes off, wiped her face off, got her in clean clothes and set her on the floor. Bill took the messy sheets and blankets and put them with her clothes. He put fresh sheets and quilt in and put Ginny back in. "You'll be okay." Bill kissed her head. "Now go to sleep." He turned the light off and went to the basement, throwing the messy stuff in the washer. He got it going then went back up to his room.  
  
"Wad happened?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Ginny threw up." Bill said with a yawn and settled down to get some sleep. . .  
  
"BILL!" Bill jerked awoke, and returned to the room.  
  
"What is it now, Ron?" Bill asked, turning the light on again.  
  
"She threw up again." Ron said. Bill did everything again but this time, found a sleeping bag and slept on the floor. Ginny threw up seven more times so Bill hardly got any sleep. So on the sixth day, he was extremely tired.  
  
"I don't want toast again." Fred said during breakfast.  
  
"I'm too tired to make anything else." Bill said sleepily.  
  
"I don't WANT toast." Fred yelled.  
  
"You are going to EAT it and you are going to LIKE it!" Bill yelled.  
  
"No!" Fred said and threw his toast out the window.  
  
"Fine, then you get nothing to eat till lunch." Bill snapped.  
  
"I WANT MY TOAST!" Fred cried.  
  
"Too late, should of thought of that before-"  
  
"I WANT MY-" Fred stopped and took Ron's toast.  
  
"Bill he took my toooooaaaaassssstttttt!" Ron whined.  
  
"Fred, give Ron his toast ba-" Bill stopped as Fred ate it. He sighed, made Ron some more toast and slumped back into his seat.  
  
After breakfast, they lounged about in the living room. "When am I going to get my glasses fixed?" Percy asked, peering out through a cracked lens.  
  
"When mom and dad get home." Bill said with a yawn.  
  
"That's in two days!" Ron said brightly.  
  
"That's right. Two more days. . . " Bill lay back and sighed happily. Just two more days! After a while, Charlie took the twins out back for some flying practice and Percy played with Ginny in the other room.  
  
"What's that?" He opened his eyes and saw Ron pointing to a ceramic apple on a high shelf.  
  
"What does it look like?" Bill asked.  
  
"Like an apple."  
  
"It is an apple."  
  
"I want the apple!" Ron said, reaching for it.  
  
"No, Ron, its not real." Bill said.  
  
"Gimme the apple!" Ron said, climbing on the bottom shelf.  
  
"Its not real." Bill said.  
  
"I want the apple!" Ron insisted, standing on the bottom shelf and reaching for it.  
  
"No, Ron. It is not real." Bill said.  
  
"I. . . want. . . APPLE!" Ron hit the shelf and the apple rolled off and fell on his head.  
  
"Ron!" Bill ran over to the now-unconscious boy. He hoped all it did was knock him out but no, his head was bleeding. "Oh GREAT." He thought of the hospital in Ottery Saint Catchpole's. He ran outside, yelled the news to Charlie then tried to think of the fastest way. It'd take a while by walking and Ron could. . .  
  
No, not walk. Bill looked around and spotted the new car they had just gotten not too long ago. Royal blue and very nice. Bill bit his bottom lip, then ran in the house, to his parents room, fished the keys out of the secret place and put Ron in the car seat in the back. Bill shoved the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the driveway. He quickly arrived at the hospital and took Ron in.  
  
The doctor saw him pretty much right away and promised Ron would be okay but would have to stay overnight. "All right. I'll be back, I need to tell the others." Bill said.  
  
"Where are his parents?" He asked.  
  
"Vacation. I'm his older brother." Bill replied.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen." Bill said. He knew he could pass it off. He looked a lot older then he was. The doctor frowned but shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Bill got in the car and drove home. Ron would be fine. Everything was fine. Everything was-  
  
Bill turned the wheel quickly, to avoid a dog that had run out in the road. The car spun sideways and lurched forward into a tree. Bill was thrown forward and his head hit the windshield since he forgot to buckle up. He blinked a couple times then everything went black.  
  
*  
  
When Bill woke up, he found he had only been unconscious for about five minutes. He touched his blood-soaked head and cat out of the car. The entire hood was wrapped around the tree and the windshield was cracked. One of the front lights was gone, and a tire had rolled off. Swearing loudly, he kicked the car and hurt his foot.  
  
How was he going to explain this to his parents? He couldn't tell them about Ron's injury. But there was no other explanation for what happened to the-robbed. Someone stole the car!  
  
Bill pulled the keys out of the ignition, and then proceeded to make it look as if the car was jacked. He backed up and ran all the way home.  
  
"Bill? Is Ron okay? What happened to you?" Percy asked.  
  
"Nothing happened." Bill put the keys back where they were, and washed himself up. He wrapped bandages around his head, got some stuff for the hospital and went downstairs. "I'm staying with Ron at the hospital overnight. I'll be back in the morning. Charlie is in charge." Bill said goodbye and walked to the hospital.  
  
*  
  
Ron woke up in the morning, perfectly fine. He wanted to know what happened so Bill told him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" The nurse appeared. "Here's the bill."  
  
She handed the bill to him and he swore loudly. "You said a bad word, Bill." Ron said.  
  
"Oh no how am I going to-oh no oh no oh no!" He moaned. Now what was he going to do? There was nothing he could do. He was dead meat. How was he going to get out of this. . . one. . .  
  
Bill sat up straight and smiled.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you SO much, Grandpa!" Bill said after Grandpa Weasley paid the bill.  
  
"Next time keep a closer eye on your brother." His grandpa said as he drove them home.  
  
"I will, I promise. As long as you promise not to tell dad about this." Bill said.  
  
"That son of mine shouldn't of left!" Grandpa Weasley insisted. They got back to the Burrow. "I won't tell him."  
  
"Thank you so much, Gra-OW!" Bill yelped as his grandpa smacked him with his cane.  
  
"You should of called me. I could of healed him in an instant!" He smacked Bill again and left.  
  
"Ron! You're okay!" Percy said happily as they went inside. Ron smiled and pointed to the bandages on his head.  
  
"I got hit on the head."  
  
"Yes you did." Bill said, setting him down and sighing. "And hopefully mum and dad will never find out about it. . . " 


	10. Chapter Ten No Mum, Ofcourse Nothing Hap...

CHAPTER TEN- No, Mum, Ofcourse Nothing Happened!  
  
Bill woke up feeling surged with happiness. Today was it. The day he was free of his siblings! His parents were coming home today and he would be FREE!!!!  
  
"Bill, I can't find Ginny, Ron found some chocolate, Fred and George are on the roof again and Percy's locked himself out." Charlie said from the doorway.  
  
"It isn't even seven!" Bill grumbled, glaring at the clock.  
  
"Tell that to them." Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
"Go let Percy in, and look for Ginny. I'll take care of the twins."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"You need chains to keep him down after chocolate."  
  
"Okay. Do I HAVE to let Percy in?"  
  
"Yes, Charlie. You do."  
  
"Dang it." Charlie sighed as he left.  
  
Bill lay in bed a moment, then got dressed and went upstairs. He found the window, and leaned out. Fred and George were playing happily on the roof. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing." One of them said.  
  
"I see that. I meant-never mind, come on. Get in here." Bill said.  
  
"We don't want to. Ron's had chocolate."  
  
"We'll find some way to restrain him." Bill promised.  
  
"And Percy's going to be in, and will yell at us for locking him-"  
  
"FRED!" The other shouted. 'Sshhh!"  
  
"So YOU two locked Percy out." Bill said.  
  
"No." Both chorused.  
  
"Just... get in here." Bill helped the twins in, then went to find Ron. He found that Ron had run into a wall and stuck there. After realizing Ron couldn't get loose, Bill went to search for Ginny.  
  
*  
  
"Okay. Mum and dad are coming home later today." Bill explained during lunch. "And what do we tell them?"  
  
"Bill's an idiot!" Fred said happily. George and Charlie laughed and Bill scowled.  
  
"You can say that if you'd like, but I'll give you a boot to the head if you do."  
  
"Awwwwww." Fred whined.  
  
"Bill a good bwother and he took good cawe of us." Ginny said.  
  
"Right!" Bill said happily.  
  
"And he lost me and cwashed the caw and Percy fell thwough gwass and Won got hurt and-"  
  
"NO!" Bill snapped and Ginny's bottom lip trembled. "I mean, we're not going to tell mum and dad about that part."  
  
"Okay Bill." Ginny said happily, slurping her milk.  
  
"Hear that? Don't tell mum and dad anything that happened." Bill told Ron.  
  
"Okay Bill."  
  
"Fred? George?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bill stared hard at the twins. "Don't tell mum and dad anything that happened."  
  
"Why not?" George asked.  
  
"Because-erm-because... because... because if you don't tell, I'll give you each a Sickle."  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"Bill!" Percy said, sounding appalled. "That's bribery!"  
  
"I'll get you a new book."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell either."  
  
*  
  
"When d'you think they'll be home?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Dunno. Probably sometime after Ron and Gin's naps." Bill said, picking up a pillow. He, Charlie and Percy were cleaning up while Fred and George were in their room, and Ron and Ginny took their nap.  
  
"You really think you'll get away with it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Even the car?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I seriously doubt mum and dad will believe that car jack thing." Percy said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Er..." Bill chewed at his bottom lip, thinking of a solution. "You're right."  
  
"I am? You're admitting I'm right?" Percy dropped the broom is shock. "Wow."  
  
"Oh shut up. I think I might... I'll just tell the truth about that bit. The hospital and everything... I mean, it'll be hard to cover up Ron's head injury."  
  
"So you'll tell the truth about that?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have to." Bill sighed. Yes, there was no way around it. But the rest of the stuff was to be left out.  
  
"Ummmmmmm." Bill turned to see Fred and George looking guilty in the doorway.  
  
"What? What is it? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bill pounced on them. "Mum and dad will be here soon!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!?!"  
  
"We didn't meeeeeeaaaaaaannnn tooooooooooo!!!!" Fred wailed.  
  
"We were trying to heeeeeeeeelllllllppppp!" George cried.  
  
"What did you do?" Bill asked, worried.  
  
"We were doing our laundry and the basement-" Fred began.  
  
"We didn't MEAN to but the basement it-"  
  
The twins looked at each other, and hugged each other tightly. "It flooooooddddeeeeedddd!"  
  
"You flooded the basement?!" Bill shrieked, and ran down the stairs. Water came up to his calves, and the laundry soap up to his thighs.  
  
"Oh my goodness!!" Percy gasped from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Mrow..." The cat Ginny had followed floated by.  
  
"Well? What do we do?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bill took a deep breath. "Get the brooms. I'm going to try and get that door open." Percy and Charlie went to do Bill's orders as he tried getting the basement door open. They never used it, so it was stuck. But finally it opened, and a wave of soap and water swept out. His brothers returned and they began sweeping the rest out. They had to get buckets, fill them and dump it over the leftover soap and swept it out. They were far from done by the time Ron and Ginny woke up. Ron wanted to help so they gave him a broom. Ginny, Fred and George sat on the stairs, watching.  
  
"What was that noise?" Charlie asked, looking up. There was still loads of soap and puddles of water everywhere. They still had about a half hour or more of work left.  
  
Bill listened carefully. It sounded like... like...  
  
"MAMA!!!" Ron dropped his broom and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Mommy!" Ginny clambered up the stairs as fast as she could. The twins closely followed.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at each other. "I guess she'll find out about the basement, too." Charlie said with a shrug and went upstairs.  
  
"If they find out about everything, do I still get my book?" Percy asked.  
  
"Just---go." Bill sighed. Percy let his broom clatter to the floor, and went upstairs.  
  
Bill clenched his teeth as he continued sweeping. He could hear his parents upstairs, greeting the others happily.  
  
Finally... "Where's Bill?" His father asked.  
  
"Downstairs, in the basement." Percy said.  
  
He heard footsteps, and saw his parents on the stairs. "Bill, how come you didn't come upstairs?" His mother asked.  
  
"I... thought I should finish this." He said quietly.  
  
"I see. What happened?" His father asked.  
  
"Fred and George. Tried to do laundry." Bill explained, continuing sweeping.  
  
His mother took the broom away. "We've been gone eight days, don't you want to at least say hello?"  
  
"Erm, hi." Bill said and gave his mother a quick hug.  
  
"How did everything go?" His dad asked, pulling out his wand and using magic to finish the mess.  
  
"Fine..." Bill said.  
  
"So what happened to the car outside?" His mother asked, so Bill told her what had happened. "My poor baby!" She ran upstairs to clutch Ron a bit. Bill trudged upstairs, followed by his dad. He was weary, so tired. Everything that had happened had caught up to him.  
  
"So, did anything else happen?" His mother asked, clutching Ginny as well.  
  
"No, mum! Ofcourse nothing happened." Bill said.  
  
Molly looked at her other kids. "Charlie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did anything else happen?"  
  
"No, ofcourse not."  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"There is nothing that is worth being passed along to you, mum." Percy said with a nod. Bill gave him a gratified smile.  
  
"Fred? George?"  
  
"We're sorry about the basement." George sniffled.  
  
"Very sorry."  
  
"Bill," Molly stood up, setting her two youngest down. "You did such a good job."  
  
"Yes, that injury with Ron and the car accident-that's just an accident. Its perfectly okay." Arthur said, putting an arm around Bill's shoulder.  
  
"You're a lot more responsible then we thought, I have to admit." Molly said.  
  
"And because of this, we decided that you can get whatever you want when we go to Diagon Alley. Even a new broom." Arthur said.  
  
Bill looked up. "New broom?"  
  
"Hey! I like Quidditch more then HE does! I need the new broom!" Charlie shouted.  
  
"Charlie..." Their mother warned.  
  
"No... he deserves the broom, I don't." Bill said. Why was he saying this? He couldn't tell his parents! He'd be in so much trouble!  
  
"Please explain why." Arthur said.  
  
"I... see..." Bill looked at his younger siblings.  
  
Charlie was shaking his head. 'No,' he mouthed. 'Don't tell them! You'll be grounded for weeks! Years!'  
  
Percy had his arms folded and a look on his face that made him look years older then he was. He gave Bill the look that said he should tell.  
  
Fred and George were watching him. 'If you tell them...' Fred mouthed. 'Will we still get our money?' George finished.  
  
Ron was rubbing his head and giving Bill a look full of adoration. A look a younger brother had for his older one (sometimes).  
  
Ginny was hugging her mother's leg, looking so sweet and innocent.  
  
Bill looked into his mothers eyes, knowing exactly what he had to do.  
  
****************************************(what happened after and because of those eight days)  
  
Bill told his parents everything that had happened. They thought he was very responsible for telling them, even though it was hard. He was grounded for the rest of the summer.  
  
Charlie was left in charge of his siblings later that summer for a three- day weekend. Unlike his brother, Charlie asked for help and thus, not much happened. He was rewarded for his responsibility with a new broom, which sparked his interest in Quidditch.  
  
Percy did get his book, which was a study of famous witches and wizards. And since most of them had been Prefects, Percy got determined that to do well, he had to become a Prefect and Head Boy.  
  
Fred and George did get their shiny Sickles from Bill. They bought some firecrackers, set them off in the fireplace and was grounded for a month. After seeing their mother's reaction, they decided they needed to get more firecrackers for it'd be 'fun'.  
  
Ron's head injury, for some reason, made him a master at chess. As he got older, his reaction to chocolate slowly became less and less insane, and by age eight he could eat chocolate without destroying anything.  
  
Being very young, the experience didn't change Ginny too much. But after finding out how much she loved cats, Ginny got a cat which died a few years before she went to school.  
  
End of story though there might be another story about the Weasleys, I have not decided whether or not I'll write one. 


End file.
